Terror in Petropolis Ch.1
Keswick was busy in his lab working on a new creation. He poured brown liquid into a tray and placed them in a small oven he had in his lab. Thirty minutes later, the oven gave off a beeping sound and Keswick quickly placed oven mitts on his hands and pulled the tray out. On the tray were bat and skull shaped brownies. “Kind of w-w-weird of me to make b-b-brownies, but it’s for the kids.” Keswick got the tray and poured the brownies into a bowl. “Hmm…..maybe I should test these brownies before Chito and Kat get here.” Keswick grabbed a brownie and fed it to one of his lab rats. The rat gobbled the brownie and gave out a loud burp. “They must be good.” Keswick smiled feeling proud of himself, but then Keswick noticed something. The rat began to cough uncontrollably. Its eyes became a dark red and it began to grow fangs. It then lunged at the bars of the, screeching at Keswick. “…That’s weird. W-what happened? I could have sworn I...” Keswick paused and thought for a moment. He went back to the counter where he started to make the brownies and noticed that there was a test tube with some green fluid inside of it right next to the mix. “Oops, I must have accidentally p-p-poured this in the mix.” He looked over at the clock and saw that it was seven. “I b-better make a new batch of brownies before it’s too late.” Keswick cleaned out his bowl and started working on the brownies but noticed he was out of sugar. He sighed and quickly ran out of the room, hoping to find some in the cafeteria. While he was away, Kat entered the lab wearing a chicken costume. “Keswick, are those brownies done yet?” Kat looked around and found the bowl of terrible brownies sitting on the counter. “Wow, these look pretty good. You did a great job Keswick. Keswick? Oh well, better hurry before the kids show.” Kat took the bowl and left the lab. Back in the lobby, Ralph was pouring candy into a large bowl. “Ralph, I have the brownies!” Kat shouted down the hall. “Great, have fun passing this candy out.” “I’m not passing this out by myself!” “Too bad, I’m going out tonight.” “You promised you’d help me with this.” “Kat, I would really like to help you but….I really want to go watch that new horror movie that came out today.” “But…we were going to watch Vampire Dogs together.” “Sorry, but I already bought my ticket. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” “Don’t talk to me!” Moments later, Claire, wearing a cupcake costume with a witch hat, ran right up to Kat, giving him a huge smile. “….What is it Claire?” “Could I have a brownie please?” “No.” “Come on, I haven’t eaten anything sweet all day,” she pouted. “That’s a good thing,” said Ralph. “No, it’s not. Please?” Claire was begging on her knees. Kat patted her on the head and placed the brownies next to the candy. “Sorry Claire; but I have to give these to the trick-or-treaters.” “I-I’m a trick-or-treater!” “No you’re not.” “Am too; I’m going out to get candy tonight. When I come back…there better be a brownie for me.” Claire went out of the door and slammed it behind her. “Well, I should be going too. Have fun Kat,” Ralph said as he ran out. “THANKS FOR HELPING RALPH!” Category:Fan fiction